User talk:Wuffymcwuff
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wuffapedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Andy! Supahwuff 20:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Connor Hey how do you add a table of contents to a page? Its for a badge "Hallo pagwa!" "Hallo" Andy,your back! U should make a page parodizing lonely island. Make sure to check out my edits on Wuffkin Park. Sincerely, Dr.AJC @New Edits Ok im makin pages again. Dont be alarmed if you dont understand it. BTW under my tools go to wikia labs to add a live chatso we can both chat when were online. Supahwuff 18:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Supahwuff @Live Chat I can post it for you @Live Chat I posted it. look at the bottom right corner of your profil it will say whos online...i think Live Chat Get on live chat and im sad cause i wasnt dobby but i did go as a gryffindor Email Cool! My email is cloganmyers@gmail.com. Add me to your contacts, so then we can chat when we're both online! And if you need help ask me I've been on gmail since like late 2009- early 2010. Supahwuff 01:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC)Connor @Shadow of Israphel I know it actually was a pretty sucky ending to the episode. How did u cry? Simon said something like this, "We're going to save the world, and finally save Daisy". Hey, I just looked it up and the unicorns' first album is called three inches of blood. I guess there not as sissy as we thought they would be lol. P.S they are from Canada Hey man. I was wonderin' if you wanted me to change anythin' 'bout the site. Not to be picky, but the current color scheme and theme is kinda buggin' me. I was also gonna check out new tools, and I was wonderin' I I could test them if there was any. Supahwuff 21:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC)Professor Pajamas @New Stuffs wat new section on ur prof? Kay. BTW GO ON CHAT IM ON More People? Hey, I figured out a way to get more members on. Possibly. If i put it out on FF.net, I might get more ppl to be like, "Oh! An author posted this link! I'm gonna check it out!" If it works, we have a slightly booming wiki. If not, it's back to the same three ppl makin' hundreds of pages. It's actullay rather depressing... Oh, and I'm gonna clear my chat history, like starting a new. New Members Oh well. Looks like we are forever cursed as three people. If you change your mind, we'll see how it goes with more people. If it goes bad, we can always figure out. Times How's 8 each night? Merry Thanksgiving! May the Easter Bunny smile upon your menorah! Yogscast dispute Wow. I have a feeling most of that is lies, because if Notch was that angry with them, then he probably wouldn't have done an interview with them. Delete Community? I was wonderin', maybe we should delete the Community Pages, or actually use them. I'd like to monitor a forum if I could, but I'd get rid of the other two forum things in there and also delete the Blog. I just listened to Wretches and Kings..........it's not like other LP songs but it's flipping awesome!!!!!!!!!!! 21:29, December 13, 2011 (UTC)H Hay BraceFace, I R GETTING A BADGE :P INDY INDY INDY WE HAVE NO NIRVANA PAGE! MAGICAL EMERGENCY!!! GET THE IODINE! GET THE FUNNEL! CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE!!! (Albus J. Croozinglasses 01:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC)) Dude, either Albus forgot to log in, or someone else is on the wiki. WHAT DO WE DO? ~The Prof. I called Andy braceface, if that's what you mean. False alarm about the Nirvana, lol. The page still is hard to find. All pleasantries aside, however, THREE DAYS GRACE IS FROM CANADA!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!! CURSE YOU. Admin??? Can I haz adminburger plz? Seriously, can I be an Admin? Weebl needs yyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooouuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr help!!! Weebl wiki is the saddest excuse for a wiki I have seen in a while. There are 20 pages on it, and none of them have any info on them! Just go to the wikis I edit and please help it! Hey. I got a new email. It's the same as before, except theres a 2 after myers. Also, whats urs, I forgot.